culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The X-Files
Horror Drama Mystery Thriller Supernatural fiction | creator = Chris Carter | starring = David Duchovny Gillian Anderson Robert Patrick Annabeth Gish Mitch Pileggi | composer = Mark Snow | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 10 | num_episodes = 208 | list_episodes = List of The X-Files episodes | executive_producer = Chris Carter R. W. Goodwin Howard Gordon Frank Spotnitz Vince Gilligan John Shiban Kim Manners Glen Morgan James Wong Michelle MacLaren Michael W. Watkins David Greenwalt | location = Vancouver (seasons 1–5, 10) Los Angeles (seasons 6–9) | runtime = 45 minutes | company = | distributor = 20th Television | network = Fox | picture_format = 4:3 (original broadcast) 16:9 (DVD seasons 5–9) 1080p (16:9) (remaster, season 10) | audio_format = Dolby Surround 2.0 Dolby Surround 5.1 (remaster; with Descriptive Video Service over SAP for revival) | first_aired = Original series: | last_aired = Revival: – | related = Millennium (1996–99) The Lone Gunmen (2001) | website = http://www.fox.com/the-x-files }} The X-Files is an American science fiction drama television series created by Chris Carter, which originally aired from September 10, 1993 to May 19, 2002 on Fox. The program spanned nine seasons, included 202 episodes, and a feature film of the same name. Later in 2008, a second film was made and preceded a tenth season revival, which consisted of six episodes, in 2016. The series revolves around FBI special agents Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) and Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) who investigate X-Files: marginalized, unsolved cases involving paranormal phenomena. Mulder believes in the existence of aliens and the paranormal while Scully, a medical doctor and a skeptic, is assigned to make scientific analyses of Mulder's discoveries to debunk his work and thus return him to mainstream cases. Early in the series, both agents become pawns in a larger conflict and come to trust only each other and a very few select people. The agents also discover an agenda of the government to keep the existence of extraterrestrial life a secret. They develop a close relationship which begins as a platonic friendship, but becomes a romance by the end of the series. In addition to the series-spanning story arc, "Monster-of-the-Week" episodes form roughly two-thirds of all episodes. The X-Files was inspired by earlier television series which featured elements of suspense and speculative fiction, including Alfred Hitchcock Presents, The Twilight Zone, Night Gallery, Tales from the Darkside, and especially Kolchak: The Night Stalker. When creating the main characters, Carter sought to reverse gender stereotypes by making Mulder a believer and Scully a skeptic. The first seven seasons featured Duchovny and Anderson equally. In the last two seasons, Anderson took precedence while Duchovny appeared intermittently. New main characters were introduced: FBI agents John Doggett (Robert Patrick) and Monica Reyes (Annabeth Gish). Mulder and Scully's boss, Assistant Director Walter Skinner (Mitch Pileggi), also became a main character. The first five seasons of The X-Files were filmed and produced in Vancouver, British Columbia, before eventually moving to Los Angeles to accommodate Duchovny. The series later returned to Vancouver to film The X-Files: I Want to Believe as well as the tenth season of the series. The X-Files was a hit for the Fox network and received largely positive reviews, although its long-term story arc was criticized near the conclusion. Initially considered a cult series, it turned into a pop culture touchstone that tapped into public mistrust of governments and large institutions and embraced conspiracy theories and spirituality. Both the series itself and lead actors Duchovny and Anderson received multiple awards and nominations, and by the end it was the longest-running science fiction series in U.S. television history. The series also spawned a franchise which includes The Lone Gunmen spin-off, two theatrical films and accompanying merchandise. After the final theatrical film in 2008, fans continued to push for a third movie to conclude the series' plot lines, and in March 2015, Fox eventually announced that the series would return, with Chris Carter as executive producer and writer, and Duchovny, Anderson, Pileggi, Davis, and Gish all reprising their roles. The revival premiered on January 24, 2016. Category:1990s American television series Category:1993 American television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2002 American television series endings Category:1993 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:2010s American television series Category:Alien abduction in television Category:American drama television series Category:American science fiction television series Category:American horror fiction television series Category:Anthony Award-winning works Category:Ancient astronauts in fiction Category:Best Drama Series Golden Globe winners Category:English-language television programming Category:FBI in fiction Category:Fictional government investigations of the paranormal Category:Forensic science in popular culture Category:Fox network shows Category:American mystery television series Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:American supernatural television series Category:Television series created by Chris Carter Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:Television shows set in Washington, D.C. Category:The X-Files (franchise) Category:Television shows filmed in Los Angeles Category:Television series revived after cancellation